clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Nevel Paperguy
His Voloadversor-Telephonavin, Anti-P.O.P.E. Nevel Paperguy, normally addressed as Nevel (or P. Nevel by his cronies), is a highly arrogant technological genius who believes that he is a claimant to the PWNtiff, or in short, he's a P.O.P.E. wannabe. In fact, "Voloadversor" is Latin for "want to be / wannabe", but don't tell him that. Background Nevel hatched in 1997, during which P. Pieus II reigned the Governance. He was laid and hatched within the jurisdiction of the Communications' See, so he lived with the Governance his whole life. P. Benzin took over in 1999, when Nevel was two. At the age of nine, he started observing Benzin's actions, such as apologizing for past wrongs, and quickly took to disliking it. Nevel claimed, basing his theories on old Governance documents and the actions of past P.O.P.E.s, that the company shoud never be "ashamed" of their wrongdoings, such as the heresination of the television in 1920 or P. Innocent Bob's 1939 abolishment of Tech-Time. However, P. Benzin was well liked, his speeches got millions of views, and he was all around nice and friendly, walking among commoners with only two bodyguards. Nevel was a strong believe in the Caste/Class distinction, and this disgusted him. Nevel ran a website, Nevelotown, which was an enormously popular review site that will give a review of anything or anyone, from Mabel to Mafia to Warmslates, and everything else in between. He ran a bad review of P. Benzin, however, killing his ratings. The site was shut down. Nevel and a bunch of equally arrogant friends decided that he should be P.O.P.E., and since he was really good at technology and living in the See already, he decided to stake the claim. In 2009, the Governance officially recognized him as the Anti-P.O.P.E. . Involvement Nevel, like his official counterpart, makes speeches (though his are broadcast on his new website/webshow, Nevelpopecity), declares heresy, saint-ness, etc., though his claims are completely unofficial and unrecognized (he's putting Bill Gates up for saint-ness for instance!). He actually has a non-minion fanbase, particularly since his arrogance rivals Mabel or Kalin. Quotes Mabel: Wow, you run quite a nice business here. Nevel: I know. ---- Nevel (to doctor): Make sure to run another CAT-scan on my brain, I need a new picture to frame. ---- Nevel (when angered/pranked/annoyed/hit by someone): VOS VOLO RUTA HIC DIES, '''RUTA EA'!!'' :Latin: ""You will rue this day, RUE IT!" ---- Nevel (to Fred 676): Do you enjoy voltage measuring? Fred: I guess so... Nevel: You guessed correctly. Fred: Actually, I prefer ammeters. ---- Random penguin: Wow, nice room! Nevel: It is, isn't it? ---- Mabel: You're arrogant. Nevel: I've heard better insults from a cappello romano. Mabel: Wow... you're good. Nevel: I know. ---- P. Benzin recieves an e-mail. :Mail: Isto vos sensus ista ruta? ::Latin: Are you feeling the rue? P. Benzin: .....miseruit vos cuculi iste mea hic :Latin: I feel pity for the fool who sent me this. :Reply: Noob. ---- Triskelle: I designed this castle myself! Nevel: Your work disgusts me. Triskelle: Yeah? Well, um.. Nevel's a dumb name. Trivia * When hearing about Nevel's claimant of his office, P. Benzin shouted: HEU NULL EA FACIO HAUD! Latin (roughly): OH NO HE DID NOT! * Rumors say that Mabel respects him enough to support him (though that is probably just to gain power). * Nevel, like Benzin, sometimes screams in Latin. *He is a parody of Nevel from iCarly. See also * P.O.P.E. * Mabel * Governance * Antipope, Real World Category:Governance Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Penguins Category:Royalty